


先发制人

by yoruasobi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruasobi/pseuds/yoruasobi
Summary: *无脑PWP，蛇盾×詹，A4后蛇蛇偷家操作，对A4盾不友好，注意避雷（*Antecedent Notes：“既然他做出了那种选择，”Grant说着，猩红的眼底没有一丝温度，“那就代表我也可以选择这么做，不是吗？”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 30





	先发制人

入夜后下起了雨，先是淅淅沥沥的阵阵小雨，然后变成了沙沙作响的倾盆大雨。这样的大雨在旱季的地中海地带很是少见，倒也缓解了不少最近干燥的空气。

Bucky在帐篷中给自己的配枪上好了枪油，又擦了几遍之后就上床休息了。他们这两天都在休养生息，为几天后的进攻做准备。这帐篷本来是Steve和他共用的，但他的队长这两天被叫去了伦敦开会，也不知道什么时候才能回来，所以现在就只有他一个人住了。

雨还在下，一点没有削弱的趋势，伴随着雨点落地的声音，Bucky渐渐地睡着了。他不知道自己睡了多久，迷迷糊糊之间，他忽的感应到了什么。士兵的本能将他唤醒，他一把握住床头的手枪，对准了帐篷的门口：“谁？”

下一秒他松了口气，握抢的手也放了下来：“Steve……你吓死我了。”“抱歉，”Steve拨开门帘，探身走了进来，身上还有雨水在往下滴，“我以为我能不吵醒你的。”“你太小看我咯，Stevie。”Bucky说着打了个哈欠，“这么快就回来了？我以为你还要在那儿再待几天呢……”“嗯，本来是的，但是我想你了。”

Steve这般回答，语气里还有一点似有若无的笑意。可Bucky太困了，况且那是Steve，他没能察觉出什么不自然的地方，只是困倦地回答：“知道了小Stevie，你也快点睡吧，唔……”

话才说道一般，Bucky就又睡了过去。Steve就在他的身边，他没有什么好担心的，便飞快地落回了梦乡。

几分钟后，他被一阵动静再一次吵醒了。这一次他皱起了眉，用黏糊糊的声音问道：“Steve……？”“嘘，”男人的声音在他身后响起，听起来比平日里更低沉一些，“快睡吧。”“你……噗，你几岁了？怎么还要和Bucky哥哥一起睡？”Bucky闭着眼笑起来，熟练地伸手往后摸去，果然摸到了一头柔软的金发，“你把自己的床搞湿了吗？都说了别把衣服扔在床上……”“……”

身后的人没有回答，只是用手臂环上Bucky的腰间，把脸埋进他的肩窝。Bucky被他呼出的热气弄得痒痒的，动了几下想要调整姿势，却感受到腰间的手臂环得更紧了。无奈之下他叹了口气，仍是闭着眼说道：“那就，只有今晚……”说到这儿，便再一次睡着了。

而再一次醒来的时候，Bucky就没办法那么从容了。

很热，这是他最先感受到的。身体很热，不论是手脚还是胸膛，甚至连头脑都很热。而最热的地方在下身，燥热而滚烫，是一种很熟悉的感觉，但又有哪里不一样。除了那里，还有腰际和后颈，就好像一直有人在触碰、在朝那里呼气，从外界传来的这股热量几乎要把他烫伤一般。

太热了，已经令他感到有些不舒服了。他想要挣扎，想要逃离那股热源，却发现无论怎么动作都没法成功，反而离那股热源愈来愈近。“唔……”他忍不住发出一声呻吟，努力别过头去想要逃开，而那股热源追了上来，下一秒，他的耳垂感受到一阵湿意——就好像被人舔了一口似的。

那人舔了一下，然后又是第二下，接着把他的耳垂含进嘴里，啧啧有声的嘬吸起来。「哦，是这样。」Bucky喘息着，自然地仰起头，往身后靠去，「是春梦吗……」想到这儿他放松了下来，不说做爱，连自慰他都好久没做过了。战场上总是忙得不可开交，倒也只有在梦中才能做一做这种事情了。

那人还含着他的耳垂，腰际上的热源——那人的手，此刻钻进Bucky的衣服下摆里，一路向上摸去，最后停留在了他的胸口。那人握住他的乳肉，下流地揉捏了两下，接着用食指和中指夹住他的乳头，捻在指间搓揉起来。“呃……嗯嗯……”Bucky呻吟着，扭了几下腰，想这个梦的感觉未免也太真实了一点吧。

他的乳头向来是敏感的，只被捏了几下便红肿挺立起来，泛出樱桃一般的蜜红色。那人又揉了一会儿，接着用两指夹着突然向外一拉，Bucky忍不住拱起腰，短促地叫了起来：“……啊！……”他被那人搂在怀里，像一条离了水的鱼一般向上弹起。那人恶劣得很，见了他的这幅反应，又扯了几下他的乳头，Bucky只能不停地发出小声呜咽：“……唔！呜呜、嗯啊……”

胸口的刺激直直地传到下身，他条件反射地想夹紧腿，却发现那人的另一只手早就钻进了他的裤裆——怪不得他从刚才就觉得下身热得很，他的阴茎早就被对方撸硬了。那人的另一只手握着他的阴茎，游刃有余地上下撸动着。那人的指腹粗糙，掌心布满老茧，这样的皮肤搓揉他的冠状沟和龟头的时候的感觉分外刺激，Bucky能感受到自己已经在流出前列腺液了。

那人放过了Bucky已经被他吸得通红的耳垂，转而吻向他的脖颈和肩膀。放在他胸口的手依旧搓揉着他的乳头和乳肉，力气大得令他想喊疼，却又觉得很爽。Bucky的呼吸愈发紊乱急促，色情地摆动着腰肢，用阴茎摩擦那人的拳心。“唔……哈啊……快、快点……”他仰头，后背贴上那人的胸膛，整个人缩紧对方的怀里，情迷意乱地催促着，“再来……啊！”

高潮突如其来地击中了他，Bucky颤抖着在对方的手心里射精了。快感和困意一同向他袭来，他以为这个梦就要到此结束了，又准备踏入无边的黢黑梦境。

可隐约之间，他感到有人正在搓揉他的臀肉，与此同时，有什么炽热硬挺的东西，正抵着自己的臀缝，一下一下地摩擦着。

起初他并没有在意，他太困了，觉得这些都是幻觉，睡着之后自然不会再感觉到了。然而，无论他怎么努力去无视，这些触感始终没法消失，甚至愈演愈烈。那人把他的臀肉捏在手心里，用玩奶子的那套方法捏他的屁股，然后又用双手把那两瓣臀肉挤在一起，接着有什么又硬又烫的东西挤进了中间的那条缝，滑动着摩擦起来。这感觉实在是太过诡异，Bucky忍不住浑身都轻颤起来，下一秒一声清脆的响声和火辣辣的感觉一同传来：那人在他的屁股上扇了一掌。

Bucky一瞬间被吓到了，下意识地无法动弹。等惊吓过后，再感受到的是愤怒和不满。他扭动着身体，想要挣开对方的手，却怎么也无法动弹。他甚至听到了窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦的声音，接着大腿上感受到一阵凉意，这下他彻底惊慌了起来：“不……”“别动。”

那人开了口，而Bucky在这一瞬间睁开了眼。

他还在他们突击队的帐篷里，还在那张属于他的行军床上，那么也就是说，他身后的人应该还是——

他转过头，不可置信地看着此刻正在侵犯他的罪魁祸首、同时也是他最好的朋友：“Steve……唔！！”他只喊了一声名字，对方就吻了上来。Steve趁他说话时张开了嘴，一下子就把舌头伸了进去，缠住Bucky的舌头搅了起来。“唔！！唔唔……！”Bucky推拒着，想要逃开，却被对方紧紧扣着腰身无法动弹。Steve变换着角度吻他，舌尖划过他敏感的上颚和牙床，引得他不住地颤栗。他一下一下地夹着Bucky的唇，用舌头反复舔舐着他的口腔，令Bucky简直有了一种自己被Steve操了嘴的错觉。

等这个吻结束之时Bucky已经被弄得气喘吁吁了。他闭着眼喘息，好一会儿甩甩脑袋，终于能勉强把眼睛睁开一条缝：“Steve，你这是……要我教你怎么接吻……唔嗯……”还没说完就又被吻住了，就在Bucky怀疑自己这次真的要窒息的时候，一阵更为诡异的感觉令他不得不完全清醒了过来：他感到有东西插进了他的屁股里，不用想也知道那是Steve的手指。

他拼命从这个吻里挣扎出来，瞪圆了浅绿的眼眸：“你干什么？！你疯了吗Steve，快停——啊……”Steve没理会他的警告，反而将更多的指节插了进去。这感觉太奇怪了，Bucky忍不住发出近乎悲鸣的呻吟：“呃……不、不要……”“嘘，”Steve在这时终于开口了，他靠近Bucky的耳边，用低沉而不容拒绝的声线说，“乖一点。”

中指很快被全部插了进去，接着是食指和无名指。Steve默不作声地用手指开拓着Bucky的后穴，而Bucky只能无助地重复着祈求：“快停下Steve，你现在停下还来得及，我们就当什么都没……呃啊！都没发生……嗯……”后穴传来的感觉太奇怪了，有点胀也有点难受，他虽然知道男人是要靠这里做爱的，却从没和人试过，没想到第一次尝试就是和自己最好的朋友。

不知道过了多久，手指被抽了出来，Bucky还没能松一口气，另一个比手指大得多的东西就抵了上来。Bucky倒吸一口凉气：“Steve，快停——呃啊啊！！”被Steve的鸡巴插进的一瞬间实在是太疼了，Bucky尖叫出声之后才想起要用手捂住自己的嘴。眼泪不知道什么时候流了下来，他也说不清这是因为生理原因还是真的感到委屈，只是断断续续地小声道：“停下Steve……我求你了，现在停下我们还能当成，呃，当成没发生过——”“——不准。”

Steve开口，再一次打断了Bucky。他托起Bucky的一条大腿，从侧面缓慢而坚定地插入他，一边在他耳边开口：“我不准你当做什么都没发生。”炽热的呼吸喷在Bucky的颈上，Bucky瑟缩着：“……什么……”“我爱你。”在听到这一句话时，Bucky彻底愣住了，“我爱你Bucky，我爱你，一直爱你，从我第一次见到你的时候就开始了……”

Steve就这么一边说着对Bucky的爱语，一边毫无顾忌地继续侵犯Bucky。阴茎全部没入了湿热的小穴，Steve搂过Bucky的脸，舔吻他的耳朵和嘴唇，感受到他唇上的颤抖：“可、可你从没说过——”“之前的那个我，”他回答着，眼底一片冰凉，似乎是把每个字都用牙撕碎了之后再吐出来，“太懦弱了，甚至不敢对你说爱……但我不一样。”他厮磨着Bucky的嘴唇，将这句话吹进他的唇间：“我不是那个人……我不像他那么胆小无能。”

他看到Bucky那双在黑暗中也如同宝石一般浅绿的眸子盯着他，半晌，那人叹了口气，伸手摸摸Steve的脸颊：“天哪，Stevie，怎么连你也这么说你自己，你才不胆——”“我不是他！”Steve却如勃然大怒一般嘶吼道，硬生生地打断了Bucky的安慰，“我不是那个无能的——”“好，好，你不是，你现在不一样了。”Bucky连忙改口，顺着对方的话好声好气地说下去，“怎么又突然生气了，诶，你真是……”“那你爱我吗？”

绿色的宝石有一瞬间近乎破碎，Steve并没有看漏这一刻。他抬起Bucky的大腿，扣着他的腰开始了操弄：“Bucky……我爱你，我想要你，想要你的爱，要你的全部，Bucky……你爱我吗？”他说着抬头，皱着眉用那双湛蓝的眸子可怜兮兮地盯着Bucky，看上去就像是一条知道自己即将被主人丢弃的大型犬一样。

可他的下半身却仍然一刻不停地侵犯着Bucky，粗大的鸡巴在湿热柔软的甬道里抽插着，摩擦的快感源源不断地传来，没一会儿就把Bucky操出了水：“……呃！Steve，别……嗯啊！啊！你先别……”Bucky急促地喘息呻吟着，各种各样的甜腻声音从他的口中传出来，他简直不敢相信那是他自己的声音。“不可以吗？”Steve激烈地操干着他，每一次都把鸡巴抽出只剩龟头留在穴里，然后又全数插入，“我不可以这么做吗，Bucky？我不能爱你吗？”

Bucky被他操得头昏脑涨，被男人操的快感很奇怪，但确实又很舒服，他的屁股里流出的水简直在床单上积成了一滩小水洼，刚刚射过一次的阴茎现在也硬得不行，在空气里随着Steve的操弄无助地上下摇晃着。他本想说这是不对的，他们是朋友不是恋人，他们不能在一起，他不能把美国队长送上军事法庭，可是——可是那是Steve啊。

是Steve在向自己表白，可怜又委屈地问自己“我不可以这么做吗”，老天，那可是他的Steve啊，他难道有能力去拒绝Steve的任何请求吗？

“你……唔，可、可以……当然可以……”Bucky努力控制着自己的呼吸回答道，“你想对我做什么，我都允许，Steve……啊！”

身后的男人发出一声低吼，抽出阴茎把Bucky翻了个身，然后就这么抱着他坐了起来。还没等Bucky坐稳他就又插了进来，引得Bucky发出一声惊呼：“这样也可以吗，Bucky？”“可、嗯……可以……”Bucky抱着他的肩膀，小声回答。这个姿势进得比刚才更深，他被Steve的鸡巴插得大腿都在颤抖，却还是纵容Steve的所作所为，毫不反抗，只是小声嘟囔了一句：“你什么时候学的这些……”“我每天、每时每刻都在想着对你做这种事，当然就学会了啊。”

Bucky被这意料之外的回答弄得满脸通红，Steve却对他笑了起来，看起来是那样的单纯快乐。他挺腰继续操干Bucky，在Bucky仰头呻吟时咬住他的喉结舔弄：“Bucky……Bucky你也喜欢的对吗？你都被我插得流水了，流了好多水……”他说着，用指尖戳弄了几下Bucky的马眼，羞耻感和快感一同席卷着Bucky的大脑，他只能依照本能回答：“喜欢……唔……”“喜欢被我插对吗？”“……嗯、喜欢……喜欢你插我，好舒服……啊！”

粗硬的鸡巴抵到了一个微妙的角度，前所未有的快感从后穴里爆发出来，Bucky忍不住大声淫叫起来。Steve没有给他缓气的机会，抱着他对准他的前列腺继续操弄，时不时地刺激他的乳头和阴茎：“那喜欢我吗？Bucky，我好爱你，好爱好爱，你爱我吗？”“我……”Bucky被他插得微微翻起白眼，抱着他浪叫着回答，“我当然……嗯啊！也爱你呀，Stevie……唔……”

Steve吻住了他，同时愈发大力地操弄他的后穴。淫靡的水声和肉体碰撞的声音在小小的帐篷里回响，最后全都被掩盖在淅沥的雨声之下。Bucky被他又亲又操的，上下两张小嘴都被对方侵犯着，脑子里早就被操成了一团浆糊，除了被操弄的快感以外什么都无法好好思考了。「好舒服，被Steve操怎么这么舒服。」他迷迷糊糊地想着，下意识地想给自己手淫，却先一步被对方掐住了阴茎。

Bucky愣了一下，继而难受地呻吟起来：“Steve……松开，我、啊！我要射……”Steve没有听从，掐着他的阴茎底部，舔吻他的耳朵。被限制射精的感觉太难受了，一下子就让Bucky哭了出来：“Steve，别、别玩儿了……我要射，快让我射，让我射啊！唔嗯……”“Bucky……”Steve嘬吻着他的唇，捏着他的下巴与他对视，“……你愿意和我一起走吗，Bucky？”

Bucky被他弄得有些哭笑不得，他没想到这种时候Steve还在想这种问题：“傻、傻瓜，我不是早就，唔，答应你了吗……”“再说一次。”Steve咬住他的下唇，尖利的犬齿几乎要把他咬出血来，“你愿意跟我走吗，Bucky？”

有哪里不对劲，Bucky隐约这么感到，他也说不上来是哪里不对劲，但他就是能感觉到，可是——可是面前的人是Steve，又能有什么危险呢？

于是他主动吻了Steve，回答：“我当然愿意，你可以带我去任何地方，Cap.”

Steve心满意足地回吻他，松开了对他的桎梏。高潮的时候Bucky睁开眼，似乎在Steve湛蓝的眸子里看到了一点猩红。

「……是错觉吧？」他这么想着，又阖上了眼睛。

手上还剩下最后一块宝石，Steve已经想好了，等把这块归还之后，他就要去赴那个迟到了大半世纪的约。

但在那之前，他还想去别的地方看一看，反正他的时间还有很多，就当是专属于他的怀旧之旅了。

他依凭记忆来到了这里，此时距离下一次进攻还有几天时间，而这个时间线上的他正身处伦敦，也就是说不会再遇到在神盾局里的那种状况了。

夜雨下得很大，仿佛能把一切的踪迹都隐去。他认出了那个帐篷，打算悄悄地进去看一看在这个时间线上的那个人，看看自己有没有什么能替他做的。

然而当他走进去的时候，却没能找到自己想要寻找的那个人。

他找遍了整个驻扎营，最后找到的只有一张卡片。卡片上写着短短的一句话：我已经带他走了。

卡片的背后，印着那个熟悉的，红色骷髅与触手的标志。

-FIN.-

**Author's Note:**

> 简而言之，这是一个蛇盾听说了A4盾的养老计划之后：？你以为就只有你会半路截胡这一招吗？反手一个穿越时空的偷家操作直接穿越到ww2时期把詹詹拐走了的故事（A4盾晚来一步：？我这么大一个吧唧呢？！！  
> 其实我心里并不承认A4结局所以这个A4盾也不能算是电影里的A4盾，就当他是差一点就要走点弯路的一个盾吧（……）反正之后还是去找詹詹了，至于最后是2P3P还是4P（啥？（结局就随大家想吧（草


End file.
